Reality Check: A James Maslow Short Story
by Maslover13
Summary: Summary: Fame has been going to James's head and you feel it's time he wakes up from his fairy tale life


Reality Check (A Short James Maslow Story)

Summary: Fame has been going to James's head and you feel it's time he wakes up from his fairy tale life

I wish I knew then,

What I know now,

Wouldn't dive in,

Wouldn't bow down,

Gravity hurts,

You made it so sweet,

Till I woke up on,

On the concrete,

Falling from cloud 9,

Crashing from the high,

I'm letting go tonight,

Yeah I'm Falling from cloud 9…

"James…call me back when you get this message…." You spoke to the voice mailbox on James's phone.

As his personal assistant and best friend it was your job to make sure he stayed in check with the real world and out of trouble, which was becoming difficult lately…

You sat on the couch of the big empty house awaiting the arrival of James or a phone call from him.

Soon, your phone rang and looking at the screen you saw James's picture pop up.

"Thank god…" You breathed out before answering the phone.

"Hey, (Y/N)! WhatsUp?" James spoke into the phone.

"James, where are you? What have you been doing all night?" You ask frantically into the phone.

"Relax, (Y/N), I've justbeen outwithmyfriends…" His words were beginning to slur together and you assumed the worst.

"James, answer me, what have you been doing tonight? Where are you?" You asked again, stressing yourself out. What if the paparazzi saw him like this? You would be fired in a heartbeat and you REALLY didn't need that…

"I'm….I'mat thebar ithink…." He trailed off.

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you." You say as you hang up the phone and grab your keys from the table.

The bar reeked of mixed drinks and drunks and frankly you just wanted to get James and get out.

You spotted James across the room sitting at the bar with the guys.

"James!" You call as you reach him.

"(Y/N)!" He yelled. He was obviously drunk and on something…

Two girls came up and sat on his lap protectively as he put his arms around them. You eyed them up and down.

"James, come on let's go…." You said, pulling on his shirt as the girls jumped off of his lap and you pulled him outside into the cool October air.

"What was that for?" He demanded, angrily.

"James, you told me before you got to be this famous to never let the fame go to your head…now look at yourself! You're going to bars and getting drunk just to mostly make a scene for the paparazzi, you're, you're doing drugs, yes I know about that, you're sleeping with girls who you don't even know their names. You don't even care about what's been, you only care about now and honestly it's sick and as your best friend I'm gonna tell you that I'm starting to not be able to stand to be around you!" You hear yourself starting to yell and James began to look at the ground, remaining silent.

You sighed, opening the passenger door to your car.

"Just…don't throw up on my new leather seats…let's get you home and in bed…" You said, helping James fasten his seatbelt as you started to drive back to his house.

You sat at the kitchen table, drinking your morning coffee and reading the latest headlines that were all over the Internet.

And they were all about James last night, complete with pictures.

Soon, you hear the sound of his feet on the steps as you look up to see him walking into the kitchen with just his gray sweatpants on.

You couldn't help but blush a little, the little crush you'd had on him since you two were little would reappear in the most random times.

His hair was tousled and pushed back from his face. His eyes were still a little bloodshot and showed how tired he still was. His facial hair was starting to barely grow back and you had to admit that he looked pretty sexy right now…

"Good morning sunshine." You said, laughing as James sat down at the table.

You flip the laptop around for him to view the cover story that was being spoken of around the world.

He sighed and put his head in his hands

"I'm an idiot…" He simply said.

"You're not an idiot, James, you just need a reality check." You explained, "No more partying for a while, at least until all of this gets calmed down." you said, gesturing to the picture on the screen of a very intoxicated James.

He nodded in approval, taking his hands away from his face and looking at you.

Silence filled the space between you two until he leaned over to you, giving you a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, (Y/N), for, for everything. I would be dead probably if I didn't have you to keep me in check…" He trailed off.

You were blushing, you could tell.

You slowly leaned over to James, closing the gap between you two and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, it's what you pay me for." You said, smiling, as you two shared another kiss.

The future was defiantly looking bright.


End file.
